1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the separation and recovery of molybdenum epoxidation catalyst residues from epoxidation process streams through the use of a water insoluble tertiary amine.
2. Background of the Invention
Successful commercial processes for the production of oxirane compounds such as propylene oxide have been developed which provide for the reaction of an olefin such as propylene with an organic hydroperoxide such as ethylbenzene hydroperoxide or tertiary butyl hydroperoxide in the presence of a soluble molybdenum catalyst. The basic patent covering this reaction is U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635.
The separation of the molybdenum catalyst as well as various organic impurities such as phenol and carboxylic acids from the epoxidation reaction mixture can be accomplished by aqueous caustic treatment. However, difficulties remain in the work-up and recovery or disposal of aqueous caustic treatment streams, especially in view of the increasingly stringent environmental regulations being applied.